The Promise of a WHAT?
by fictionlover94
Summary: Disney Pixar's Brave fic, written shortly after I had gotten home from the movie. Slight spoilers but not to many, more of my story. I highly suggest you see this movie, it's great!


**Disney Pixar's BRAVE fanfiction! Warning spoilers will be ahead. When Merida walked in on the fight toward the end and gave her speech. What if one person did happen to ask would you have picked? I don't own BRAVE and I really hope everybody gets to see it I loved it! **

**Oh and I made up there real names but I give permission for anybody who has watched the movie and wants to use my names. **

Merida watched as her mother tried to make her way to the staircase. She had turned to the lords and had given her speech about finding her love. How she wanted someone to want her heart instead of her hand. Everyone was touched by her speech, even her mother. Who was dictating it all from her spot on the staircase. Merdia felt her own eyes well up some, this is what her mother would have wanted.

"I just have one question princess," said Lord Dingwalls son Wee Dingwall. She had remembered his name to be Abernethy, she believed. Lord McGuffin's son was named Ian and Lord McIntosh's son was name Craig.

"Yes lord Dingwall?" asked Merida watching her mother from the corner of her eye. The short man walked up to her and she stood there rocking on her heels. Hopefully she could get out of here and fix the tapestry. She needed to fix the rift.

"If you had to pick between any of our sons, who might it have been?" he asked. Everyone was now looking at her. Merida stood there stunned, he dared to ask that after her speech. Then again he said who _might_ it have been.

She looked around at the suitors who had being staring as well. Oh this had to be good to hear. Abernethy say that he didn't even want to be here? It seemed like it, thought Merida. He had spoken up about it and finding his own love. That meant she had 2 other choices, Ian or Craig. She had to think there for a moment even her dad was staring. Finally she looked at all of the lords and then at there sons.

"Well I uhh," she mumbled out. She really didn't look at any of them that way. She thought back to the archery contest that she had interrupted. Abernethy had made the bulls eye, Ian had made it on one of the outer rims, and Craig made it on one of the inner rims.

All of there eyes were on her and finally out of the final two boys she just picked on. Besides she was going to get married for love now wasn't she?

"Um," she sputtered, "Lord McGuffin's son, Ian I suppose."

Everybody's jaw had dropped and a cheer rung out from the McGuffin clan. Loud boos were also heard from the other clans that were there. Her dad was looking at her like he didn't know who she was. Elinor was mildly surprised. Lord McGuffin's son must have reminded her of Fergus, they had that large built body and he was good with a sword.

"Why him?" asked Craig. She had to have a reason not to pick him, I mean what girl didn't want this? He had his father as a lord. He had the charming good looks and had every girl in his village swooning over him! Something was wrong with this picture.

McGuffin was plesently surprised and happy at the same time. If only she had said something sooner and this whole thing would have worked out alright. Having the royal family over for dinner would be a blessing. His wife would be entertaining for the lot of them.

"Well..." started Merida motioning her hands to have her mother go ahead. She's be in here later everybody expected an answer from that 'confession.' She looked over at her dad who wanted a reason behind that as well.

"Because after Abernethy's little talk about finding love, I figured that there had to someone else in his mind. Like he didn't want to be here at all," she looked at him. Abernethy only blushed it was true there was one girl in his village she had in mind. Her name was Catherine, and she was always so nice to him. His dad only looked at him like she was princess not some peasent girl.

"Craig you threw a temper tantrum back on the archery fields. Like that's attractive for anyone to see," she said. Craig only smiled a sheepish smile, this was so not the time to relive this. His mother always told him not to do that. His dad only glared at him saying never do that again.

"So let's break out King Fergus's private wine from the cellar!" she said. Everybody then stormed out looking for the wine. Her dad looked slightly nervous at this statement. Everybody had filed out and Fergus was telling one of his men to give the others tiny glasses. She wasn't going to get caught in this mess. Hopefully nobody was going to remember this the next day.

That was when Lord McGuffin stepped in front of her. Oh no she was supposed to be with her mother, who just happened to be a bear. And she had to move quickly her dad was going to try to tell her mother about what just happened. At that precise moment when she tried to talk he hugged her.

"Welcome to the family Merida!" he said before enveloping her in another hug. Huh? She was hoping everybody was going to forget about this.

"Umm why might that be? I mean this was asked after we agreed on me marrying for my heart rather then my hand," she said smiling nervously. This was so not what she was expecting. She had to get up there before something else was going to happen.

"This means that we have a courtship going on rather then a marriage! For at least 6 months right?" he declared. Her eye began to twitch. Why oh why did Lord Dingwall have to ask this question? Now she had to answer for this! A courtship, she didn't want to do that.

"That is unless you'd rather get married right away," he pursued.

"I'll let you talk to my mother about this. She is sick right now, she had a bad cake, and we'll get back to you on this matter," she said straining a smile. His son, Ian, only smiled sheepishly before following the crowd. Lucky him to be getting away from this. She smiled at the bigger man one more time and raced up the stairs. To what he had thought where her room had been.


End file.
